


The Night Before Was Blue

by Dogi9



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogi9/pseuds/Dogi9
Summary: I know, A little late for Christmas...Danny catches a wierd sickness from the Dragon Ghost, forcing him to stay in bed under his insane parents supervision. Meanwhile, Sam wears her cousin's hideous outfit, which Paulina Pretends she likes. But





	The Night Before Was Blue

**Author's Note:**

> _This story is presented [as it was originally published](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2221652/1/The-Night-Before-Was-Blue) \- without edits - on January 16, 2005._

(Scene: Danny, Tucker, & Sam are riding in the Spectar Speeder, Danny is in his ghost mode & Sam is wearing an outfit that looks like Ember meets The Tooth Fairy (No big Hair!))

Danny: "Sam, do you have to wear that?"

Sam: "What… Too Much?"

Danny & Tucker: "DUH!"

Sam: "Sorry, my cousin Diane is an amateur fashion designer and wants me to wear it"

Tucker: "Where does she work?"

Sam: "McDonalds"

Tucker: "That would explain it"

(At that moment, the Princess Ghost from "Parental Bonding" hits the windshield)

Princess: "I want to go to the Mall!"

Tucker: "She knows what a Mall is?"

Sam: "She probably wants to go to the mall because she saw this outfit"

(Danny & Tucker stare at her blankly)

Sam: "Joking"

Tucker: "You better be"

(Danny phases through the windshield and peels the princess ghost off the windshield. The Princess turns into the dragon and sneezes: BLUE SNOW!)

Danny: "Ok… This is weird"

Tucker: "I think the outfit make it sick Sam"

(The Dragon Sneezes, this time Danny is covered head to foot with blue snow)

Danny: "This is getting weird"

Tucker: "You look better than Sam"

Sam: "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

Tucker: "Never mind"

(The Dragon Ghost Sneezes again, sending them hurtling through the air)

Theme Song

(Scene: Danny's Living Room, Danny is lying on the Couck & is blue in the face, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Jack, & Maddie are in the Room, Jazz is taking his temperature)

Jazz: "This thermometer must be broken, it says 75 degrees!"

Jack: "Maybe Danny has caught a ghost sickness... Quick Maddie lets run some mildly painful tests with the Fenton Scanner"

Jazz: "You Will not use one of your psyco ghost inventions on Danny!"

Maddie: "Jazz is right honey... lets use the Fenton Scanner when it has been perfected... that way it won't be psycho"

Jazz: "That's not what I mean!"

(While Jazz is arguing with her parents, Sam & Tucker Talk to Danny)

Danny: (Whispering) "I think that wierd blue snow, caused this...aa...A-CHOO!"

Tucker: "Don't worry Danny We'll figure this out... However Sam's Cousin's taste in fanshion I'll never be able to figure out"

Sam: "Quit It OK! It may not be a masterpiece, but she tried!"

Tucker: "To make you look like a dork!"

Sam: "THAT'S IT!"

(Sam angrily storms out the dorway. Danny, Jazz, & Tucker stare after her, while Jack still talks)

Jack: "The Fenton Scanner is one of the highest rated gear in my ghost catching technology"

Jazz: "You must not do very well then."

Jack: "I've had enough of your smart mouth young lady... your grounded"

Jazz: "But what about Danny"

Maddie: "Don't worry honey, we'll look after him"

Jazz: "That's What I'm afraid of"

(Scene: School, Sam is wearing her tacky Outfit, and Tucker is covering his face with his math book)

Tucker: "Did you have to wear that Outfit Today?"

Sam: (angrily) "Do you have to wear your math book today?"

(Switches over to Paulina, Dash, & Qwan)

Paulina: "I didn't even think that Goth Geek would wear something that horrible"

Dash & Qwan: "We are way more stylish than her"

(Paulina looks at them questioningly - Since they wear the same leather jackets every day! )

Dash: "Never Mind"

Paulina: "I think I'll have some fun with Sam (yelling) Hey Manson! I love your outfit! were do I get one?!"

(Since Paulina thought it was cool all the kids surround Sam and ask where she got it)

Sam: "My cousin Diane's a fashion Designer"

Tucker: "I Never knew McDonald's was a fashion studio"

(Sam & the rest of the kids glare at him and walk away)

Qwan: "Why did you do that?"

Paulina: "If Sam is motivated enough, she'll wear it at the Christmas Eve Fashion show at the Mall... which will humiliate her!"

(Paulina, Dash, & Qwan laugh histerically)

(Paulina stops laughing)

Paulina: "Ok... It wasn't that funny!"

(Scene: Danny's Room, Jack & Maddie are telling Danny about their newest contraption... Jazz is outside on the tree just beyone Danny's Window, she wearing the Fenton Phones (She upgraded them to hear through walls) and using binoculars)

Jack: "It's called the Ghost Disintagrater, It will completely destroy ghosts"

Maddie: "But since we want to capture ghosts intead of destroy them, we're going to use it on you to destroy the ghost sickness"

Danny: "Aren't you going a bit too far guys?"

Jack: "No"

Maddie: "No Really"

Jazz's Voice: "Yes!"

(Jazz takes the Fenton Fisher and opens the window, then she does a series of flips and lands in the room)

Jack: "I'm extending your grounding young lady!"

Jazz: "Don't worry Danny... I'll Save you!"

(Jazz jumps on them pushing them out the door, the door closing, you can hear muffled bits of the fighting)

Danny: "Well, at least my parents can't kill me"

(All of the sudden there was an explosion)

(Scene: Mall, Sam & her groupies are walking around, Paulina & Qwan are standing off to the side)

Paulina: This is going perfectly!"

(Then there was an explosion (same as above) The Princess Ghost Appeared)

Princess Ghost: "Finally I'm at the Mall and defied my horrid mummy!"

Paulina: "You don't need to shop, that oufit looks great... um.. what's your name"

Princess Ghost: "I don't really have a name"

Paulina: "You look like a Barbie"

Princess Ghost: "Really?"

Paulina: "Yes, she's world famous"

Qwan: "And made of plastic"

Paulina: "Shutup!"

Princess Ghost: "OK! Barbie it is!"

(Switches over to Sam, Dash is approching her)

Dash: "hey geek... I mean fashion statement, hows it going"

Sam: "Oh, hey Dash"

(Paulina, Qwan, & The Princess Ghost (now Barbie)

Barbie: (upon seeing Sam's out fit) "That's...uh... tweet"

Paulina: "That's Sweet!"

Barbie: "You really think so?"

Paulina: "Never mind"

Barbie: "I have a feeling we're going to be best friends"

Paulina (under her breath): You will be until I humiliate you and Manson on Christmas Eve.

(Scene: School, there are not many people)

Paulina: "Where is everybody?"

Qwan: "I heard everyone was sick, something about blue snow"

Barbie: "Did you just say... BLUE SNOW?

Qwan: "Ya... whay?

Barbie: "Never Mind"

(scene switches over to Tucker & Sam)

Tucker: "Look Sam... I'm sorry! now will you please stop glaring at me!"

Sam: "It worked?"

Tucker: "Actually it was the fact that you got the entire ninth grade to glare at me."

Sam: "Ok, I forgive you... by the way, wanna meet Barbie, she's really cool"

Tucker (gasping): "NO WAY! That's the Ghost that made Danny Sick!"

Sam: "What?! How can you tell?"

(Barbie's Cell Phone Rings)

Barbie: "I'VE GOT A PHONE CALL!"

Tucker: "Maybe it's because she puts emphisis on words which end in all"

Sam: "Okay... I believe you"

Tucker: "But how are we going to capture her? Paulina's always with her, and unless she gets sick too, then we'll never get a chance"

Sam: "Wait.. Qwan told be something earlier... something to do with ... BLUE SNOW! Tucker she's the one making everybody sick!"

Tucker: "But how come she hasn't made Paulina & Qwan sick?"

Sam: "Probably because their friends 0or at least they're pretending to be."

Tucker: "So what now?"

Sam: "We've got to get Danny!"

Oh! Before I forget!

Diane's Description:

Age: 24  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: blond, straight, with a brunette streak in thev front  
Shirt: Baby blue top with a "M" Mcdonald's sign in the front  
Pants: Worn out Blue Jeans.

Now Back to the fic:

(Scene: Sam's living room, Diane, Sam, Tucker, & Danny are sitting on the couch, Diane & Danny are running a fever)

Sam: "Diane, you can't drop out!"

Diane: "I have to Sam, Number 1: I'm sick, and Number 2: that outfit I made is hideous!"

(Diane burys her face in her hands)

Sam: That's not true... um... the most popular girl in school likes it..."

Diane: "But I thought you said Paulina was a shallow demon who could see something good if it was a fashion style at the mall."

Sam: "I was kidding... I think"

Diane: (sighing) "Ok Sam, I won't drop out yet, but you have to find someone who looks better in it... no offence, but you can't get away with wearing multicolor."

(Diane gets up and leaves)

Danny: "Now, why did you call me over here?"

Sam: "Because..."

-2 hours later-

Sam: "...and thats why you're here"

Danny: "The question is, what are we going to do about Barbie? It's her fault I'm sick!"

Sam: "That's my plan... If we can get the Princess side of Barbie sick, problem solved!"

Tucker: "But how?"

Sam: "she likes Diane's outfit right... well I think multicolor would gowell on her"

Tucker: "And that means?"

Sam: "OK here is the plan: Danny contaminate the two copies of Diane's outfit, Tucker, convince Barbie & Paulina to wear them to the show"

Tucker: "But I thought you said Paulina hated the outfit"

Sam: "But she won't admit it in front of the rest of the school"

Tucker: "Clever"

(Scene: School, December 23, It's a half day so Tucker doesn't have much time)

Tucker: "Hey Barbie! Hey Paulina!"

Paulina: "What do you want looser!"

Tucker: "I just wanted to let you know that Sam's now in a cult that will vaporize you if you don't wear these!"

Barbie: "What!"

Paulina: "Yeah Right!"

Tucker: "Oh well, I guess I'll have to take these two "highly expensive and easily sold" clothes somewhere else.

Paulina: "Valuable! I'll take one!"

Barbie: "Ditto!"

Tucker: "Ok"

(Tucker hands them the outfits then runs off)

(Scene: The Next Day, The Mall is crowded because of the fashion show)

Paulina: "excuse me sir? I want to trick... I mean sell you these taci... I mean stylish outfits"

Man: "Ok, how much are they?"

Paulina: "Fifty dollars each"

Man: "Deal"

(he hands Paulina the bills then runs off)

(Meanwhile, Jazz kidnapped Danny and bought him to the mall (because Jack and Maddie wanted to drain his body of blood))

Jazz: "By Danny! Enjoy Yourself!"

Danny: "Bye Jazz!"

Sam(in her regular clothes): "Good you made it!"

Tucker: "Sam, what's your plan anyway?"

Sam: "Well I-"

(Diane walks around the corner and sees Sam in regular clothing, She breaks into tears)

Diane: "Sam, How Could You? Your with that Paulina and Barbie that want to humiliate me aren't you?!"

(Diane runs off, her face buried in her hands)

(Scene: Mall, the fashion show is starting)

Announcer: On the left side of the stage, you will see a design that says "Please Don't Dump Me!" all over it!

(Model leaves the stage)

Announcer: And Next, a design by Diane Manson, and Modeled by Amity Park's very own Paulina Stinking-Witch and Barbie Plastic? Wierd Names"

Paulina: What! I'm not modeling!... And my last name isn't Stinking-Witch!

Barbie: But Paulina, I thought you said you liked those outfits! And why did that person say my last name is plastic?

Paulina: Don't you get it you 11th Century Pea-brain! I just pretended to like that dress to humiliate that goth geek Manson! Just like a pretended to be your friend!

Barbie: What do you mean pretend to be my friend?!

(By now everyone is staring at them)

Paulina: I just wanted to humiliate you as well as Manson! Now get out of My Face!

Barbie: What! You mean everyones been playing a trick on me!

(Barbie starts to turn into the dragon ghost)

Paulina: That's right everyone hates... AHHHHHH! (Paulina see's the dragon ghost)

Dragon Ghost: Shallow Little Witch!

Sam: Well, Someone finally agrees with me.

(The Dragon Ghost's eyes glow blue as a cyclone of blue snow forms, everyone with the blue-snow cough sckness is immediately pulled toward the cycle (Danny, Dash, Qwan, Announcer, etc.), which the Dragon ghost then sucks in through her mouth)

Sam: Oh no! Tucker! What do we do!... Tucker?

(Sam finds Tucker hiding in the trash can)

Tucker: This is all your fault Sam! If you hadn't given The Dragon Ghost and Paulina those outfits and signed them up to modle them, none of this would have happened!

Sam: Tucker! This isn't the time for this! We have to do something! Barbie... I mean the Dragon Ghost is really upset because of Paulina!

Tucker: Sorta like Diane is because of you!

Sam: Omygosh! Diane where is she! last time I checked she was brawling her eyes out in the girls' bathroom! But I went a while ago and she wasn't there! (sigh) I wish that I hadn't come up with this stupid plan! Diane's mad at me...

Tucker: Uh Sam...

Sam: ...The mall is being destroyed and Danny can't go ghost to-

Tucker: Sam!

Sam: What!

Tucker: Behind you!

(Sam turns around to see Diane standing there)

Diane: What do you mean Danny "going ghost"?

Sam: Well... I...uh... he... oh great"

Tucker: Uh Sam, Diane!

Sam: What now Tucker!

Tucker: Dragon! Behind you!

(Sam turns around to see the Dragon ghost tearing up the announcer's booth, 6 ft. away, a microphone falls at Sam's feet)

Sam: Wait! I got an idea!

Tucker: Great!

Sam: A good one this time! (into the microphone) Barbie! We don't hate you, well... except for Paulina, but she doesn't matter! I'm sorry for having you being part of a huge scheme, ditto for Paulina! Just-

(All of the sudden the dragon ghost sneezes a pile of blu snow, the Dragon Ghost turns back to normal)

(Sam takes out the Fenton Thermus)

Sam: Sorry Barbie!

Barbie: (as she's being sucked into the Fenton Thermus) My Name isn't Barbie!

(Sam closes the Thermus, the townspeople stick their heads out of the blue snow)

Dash: What happened?

Qwan: I can't remember anything recent... What's going on? Is it the December 14th rehersal?

Sam: No, It's December 24th

Everyone except Tucker, Sam, & Diane: What!

(Jazz walks in with Jack and Maddie)

Jazz: I'm telling you Danny is-

Jack: Galloping Goo! The Towns people a playing in freeze-dried ghosts!

Maddie: We'll save you!

(They drag everyone out of the snow)

Jazz: What's going on?

Sam: Um...

Diane: Everyone came for the talent show, but it was cancelled because of the damage from Vandals

Announcer: What Vandals?

Diane: Paulina.

Paulina: (Comes out of an accessory store carrying designer tops that she wanted, she assumed that everyone would be scared off by the dragon) Uh-oh!

Announcer: Security!

(Paulina screams as she is tackled, then handcuffed)

Man: (to Diane) excuse me, but are you Diane Manson?

Diane: Yes, Why?

Man: Well I am president of Fashions Inc. and I bought one of your outfits a while ago, and I have to say, Their amazing! I want to hire you as one of our designers!

Diane: Really! Thank You! Thank You!

Danny: What do we do now? There's no fashion show, and everyone bought tickets!

Sam: I think I've got another brilliant Idea!

(Scene: Mall, A Huge Party is going on)

Danny: Great Idea Sam! Everyone who bought tickets for the fashion show gets in free! and Everyone else just buys tickets!

Sam: I know! But I just wish I could empty out this Fenton Thermus, it's making me nervous

Diane: Sam, I've been meaning to ask you something... um, What do you mean Danny "Going Ghost"?

Sam: How about we just forget it and enjoy the party

Diane: Ok! I was just wondering! It's not like Danny's a ghost or anything.

Tucker: Actually he's half

Sam: Shut it

Diane: What? Danny's half ghost?

Jack: Ghost Where?!

Danny(sighing): Dad there's something I have to tell you, you see-

Diane: Paulina's a Ghost! She used he powers to create an illusion of a Dragon Earlier!

Jack: What! Maddie! lets Go!

(Jack and Maddie run out of the mall with the Ghost Weasel)

Tucker: What Just-

Diane: Come on! Lets Dance!

(Grabs Tucker's arm and pulls him out onto the Dance Floor)

Sam: I don't think she'll tell anyone

Danny: Speaking of telling... I wonder what happened to Jazz

(Scene: Jazz's Bedroom, Jazz is laying sick in bed, her face is blue)

Jazz: This is what I get for helping sick people?! Why don't I just sell my stuff to prisoners! (Moans)

END

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Please R&R.


End file.
